Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, known simply as Freddy Krueger, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street and its many sequels, as well as its 2010 remake. He was a sadistic child murderer in his life, and when vengeful parents fond out, they burned him alive in his boiler room hideout. Wizard Magazine rated him the 14th greatest villain of all time, and ranked 8th on British channel Sky2's Greatest Villains of All Time and ranked 40th on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains. He likes killing and torturing children. He was portrayed by legendary actor Robert Englund. History Early Life ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' ''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' Freddy and Jason Remake Timeline Parodies and Homages ''Robot Chicken'' ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'' ''The Simpsons: Tree House of Horror IX'' ''Stan Helsing'' ''South Park'' ''Mortal Kombat 9'' Freddy's Story Freddy's Ending Fatalities, Babality, X-ray move Fatalities Babality X-Ray Move ''Angry Video Game Nerd'' ''Family Guy'' ''The Grim Tales From Down Below'' In the How It Should Have Ended (HISHE) episodes ''Universal's Halloween Horror Nights'' During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orland Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees, and Leatherface, while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two anforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled The Carnival of Carnage with Jack the Clown as the host. Freddy Krueger's Victims Before the films *A hamster *Mr. Underwood *20 children in Springwood *Loretta Krueger A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) *Tina Gray *Rod Lane *Glen Lantz *Marge Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) *Countless Swim Party guests *Ron Grady *Coach Schneider *Kerry A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) *Jennifer Caulfield *Phillips Anderson *Taryn White *Will Stanton *Donald Thompson *Nancy Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) *Ronald Kincaid *Joey Crusel *Kristen Parker *Sheila Kopecky *Rick Johnson *Debbie Stevens A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) *Dan Jordan *Greta Gibson *Mark Gray Freddy's Nightmares *Lt. Blocker *Merit Blocker *Prom date from high school Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) *Every child in Springwood and their population *Spencer *Carlos *John Doe Freddy vs. Jason (2003) *Mark Davis *Mrs. Campbell A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Dean *Kris *Jesse *Gwen Powers and Abilities Gallery Images Videos Category:Horror Villains Category:Males Category:Villains who killed the hero Category:Child Murderer Category:Elastic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Bogeymen Category:Supernatural Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Torturer Category:Villains with Health Regeneration Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Mature Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cowards Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Animal Killers Category:Family Murderer Category:Teleporters Category:Rapists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Size-Shifter Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mongers Category:Knifemen Category:Cannibals Category:The Heavy Category:Mascots Category:Trap Masters Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Villains who can turn invisible Category:Speedster Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Phasers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Extremists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived villains Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Traitor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Undead Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Main Antagonists Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Thought-Forms Category:Possessor Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Necrophile Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Pedophiles Category:Wraiths Category:Elementals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Father of the Hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Omnipotents Category:Hegemony Category:Married Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Parasite Category:Monsters Category:Misogynists Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Noncorporeal Category:Man-Eaters